The five aims of this project are to extend segregation analysis for quantitative traits and attributes underlying such diseases as diabetes, gout, and atherosclerosis, to derive recurrence risks for computer-assisted genetic counseling, to test causal hypotheses relating to unfavorable pregnancy outcomes, to detect new linkages and integrate physical, genetic, and chiasma data into a chromosme map, and to extend path analysis with respect to assortative mating, qualitative data, and various measures of association relevant to common diseases.